


Hanging Tree

by flamesofunknown



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed finally leaves Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Tree

Hanging Tree

Are you, are you coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man who they say murdered three

Ed's mind was broken, shattered over the loss of Roy.   
There was a tree that they always stayed, and it felt like a point between worlds.   
Well, he thought that.   
Roy was in Amestris, or he hoped. 

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem  
If we met up in midnight in the hanging tree

It was always this tree they met with each other in. Roy was sitting on the branch he kissed Ed for the first time on.   
Before everything got shitty and they got separated. 

Are you, are you coming to the tree   
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee

Ed pulled himself up, hoisting himself onto the limb that felt and looked like thier branch. A warmth was there, a warmth and presence. A memory of the past. Roy's embrace.   
His neck tingled. 

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Roy felt a warmth in Front of him and he pressed a kiss to the warm air, about the height of Ed's neck.   
"Met up at midnight in the hanging tree." He whispered. "Run."

Are you, are you coming to the tree   
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. 

Ed heard a click of several guns being loaded and ready to fire.   
"Run." He heard a low baritone voice whisper. Roy's voice.   
"Roy..." Ed whispered in return.   
"Edward Elric, son of Hohenheim, do not resist." A voice so familiar to Edward rung up. "Or we'll open fire."  
He looked over, seeing a tall figure. Thier black, short hair that ignited the embers of need. Roy's mirror. Ed smirked. 

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. 

Roy felt a warm body's presence press against him. A person was in front of him, only a small glow so far. Blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, legs sprawled out, sitting upright. Who...

Are you, are you coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me. 

Ed jumped down, hands up in a stance before springing forward. He felt a bullet knick his left arm and his side. He attacked a man and felt pain blossoming in his body. He resisted. He welcomed this. Get away from this dream. He attacked Roy's lookalike and felt a final bullet pierce his heart. 

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem

Roy felt the body lean back.   
A strange colored limb was revealed as the man he loved sat there, his old clothing gone,replaced by strange ones. A laugh escaped his lips.   
"Sorry bout the wait." He heard a murmur. "I'm home." 

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. 

A distant clock struck midnight as Roy kissed Ed.


End file.
